Sesshomaru in Love
by Angel2005399
Summary: The story of KAgome and Sesshomru.He finds her amusing. She finds herself thinking about him alot who knows what will happen with theses two love birds on board! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Sesshomaru is in love_

_A/n- This is my first fanfic on but i have 2 stories on Adultfanfiction. So go easy on me ok! _

_Disclaimer- Inuyasha is mine i wrote the whole everything the movies, the show, the manga and everything! hahahaha! some wierd FBI agent looking guys come in and give angel a shot filled with some pretty blue colored liquidy stuff Ok i really dont own anything but this story and the characters i will make up!Pretty colors all around my head... Angel passes out on the ground and FBI takes her to mental facility Remember R&R! PLZ!_

_**my thoughts**_

_'what they are thinking'_

_"Talking"_

_Chapter one: Why Do I Love Her?_

This is where our story begins.It was a star filled night and very peaceful all except one stotic demon.He was very beautiful but now he was just

pissed.He was walking in a very ungraceful manner back and forth across his room thinking on something very hard.Why was he pissed we will

soon find out .**in this story Kagome will be turned into a full fledged dog demon by an unknown magic spell placed on her by kikyo who in this story is a**

**complete and total BITCH! Don't worry though, she will die but who knows she might come back...**

_Sesshomaru's POV_

I can't get the stupid wench out of my head! Why is she there? Is there a purpose for my mind being tourtured by some foul mouthed disrespectful

despicable wench! I have been pacing back and forth in my room for about an hour now. I want to scream her name to the heavens for some reason

but i refuse to display such dishonorable behavior. But her name still rings in my head...Kagome. Something about her draws me to her. She is

too perfect even for me. **and we all know how perfect shessy is don't we girls?** She has the body of a goddess, smooth glittering skin with a slight golden tan, perfect curves in all the right places and

lucious pink lips that seem to just call you towards her,and a tight but big butt. Just thinking about her name and my pants have begun to tighten. Wait what is

this i smell death and grave yard bones near my Kagome.Did I just call her my kagome? Well she WILL be mine by the next five moons.I already

have it planned out and have gone over it for any flaws.Wait i smell dark magic as well.Im coming my beautiful little butterfly.

_Regular POV_

Sesshomaru was out and on Kagomes trail in mere seconds when he heard a loud scream he went as fast as he could go to get to her but then

her scent was replaced by a new one.Meanwhile Kagome was at camp in earth shattering pain. She felt as if she was being torn apart by two

powerful forces one good and one evil.Lets figure out her side of the story.

_Kagome's POV_

well now im thinking of him again i really need to stop.It all started when i saw him earlier today at the spring.I was refilling everyones water

bottles that i brought from the future when i felt an powerful aura behind me. I turned to see two golden eyes hidden in the bush.I turned back

around thinking it was Inuyasha.In this story Kagome doesn't like inuyasha but he likes her and Kikyo I continued it until i noticed that powerful

aura was a demon not a hanyou.I then realized who it was."Sesshomaru..." I said out loud by mistake. I heard inuyasha calling me from far away

and wondered why he wasn't headed my way sooner since he should have been able to smell his brother's scent. I was afraid inuyasha might

think something 'Weird' happened if Sesshomaru were still here.I turned back around and his eyes were still there!"GO AWAY Inuyasha is

coming!" I silently yelled at him.He just blinked and looked at me with his sexy golden eyes that seem to look into your soul.Inuyasha was there in

mere seconds and looked at me funny."You smell weird.Wench do us all a favor and take a bath!." He said as he pinched his nose."Sit boy, sit

boy, sit, sit, sit, and uhhh OH YEAH! SIT!" I yelled angrily at him and turned my back to him as i heard the thuds of inuyasha meeting his new lover

who was also made of dirt, the ground. I opened my eyes to still see the two glowing golden eyes staring at me with amusement." Wench what

the hell was that for! I didn't do anything." He yelled at my back as i continued to ignore him and stare into the mezmerizing eyes of

Sesshomaru."HEY! look at me when i'm talking to you, you stupid wench! Why don't you ever listen to me like kikyo does? You are so different

from her and yet you are her reincarnation? I think not!" He said as he watched me tense and made a big gulp knowing that he was about to get

the sitting of his life. I was going to just ignore him but as i looked into sesshomaru's eyes something hidden in his eyes looked as if it were

saying 'do it i am amused so continue to entertain me'Thats how i ended up in front of the fire since i knew shessy followed me.Now is my chance to tell Inuyasha how i really feel. "O

Inuyasha can i speak with you for a minute? There have been a couple of things on my mind as of lately and i thought i might want to express my

feelings to you as i tell you..."

_Inuyasha's POV_

Yes she is finally going to tell me she loves me and wants to become my mate for life. I can't wait! Then i will have her and Kikyo. But of course

Kiki will come before her because she was my first love and only love. I only like Kagome and i am going to use her so she can bear my children

since Kiki isn't able to. I wonder how long it will take for her to come out and say it.I mean i know im sexy but the question is, is she? I mean i cant

have any ugly ass babies running around my forest saying "daddy yasha,daddy yasha!" all day.It would be humiliating to me and Kiki.

_Kagome's POV_

'Well here goes nothing' she thought to herself as she tried to find the right words to say to Inuyasha so that he wouldn't be mad at her.She

wanted to tell him that she didn't love him and that she loved sesshomaru but how was she to say it? just go out and say 'Hey i love your brother

and i thought i loved you but after seeing you with Kikyo otherwise known as the claypot bitch, i have seen a new light and have decided to move

on with my life instead of waiting on you.' Somehow that didn't seem right to say to inuyasha."ok inuyasha, i have known you for quite a long time

now and i think that i should tell you the truth about my feelings for you." She said slowly. "Don't worry about it Kagome I already know what your

going to say and i'm ok with it. You should be able to do what you want to do and no one should stop you." Inuyasha said in a sickly sweet

voice."Really you already knew? And your not mad? Wow that went a lot easier than i expected.Oh thank you so much inuyasha you don't know

how much this truly means to me!" Kagome said as she ran to him and gave him a big hug and ran back to camp.'He finally understands that i

love Sesshy and not him and that i plan on leaving the group soon. its as if he is physic.' she thought as she watched her friends talking and

laughing happily.'Nothing can ruin this day'...

_Regular POV_

It was at just this moment that Kikyo decided to rear her ugly head in. She turned to Kagome who had ignored her presence as she walked into

the camp. "You wench, where is he? I know you know where my lover is." Kikyo spat at Kagome. " I know not of where Inuyasha is at the moment

i believe he is somewhere in the forest. But your lover is a different subject completely.I Believe the last time we encountered Naraku he said

something about the Northern Lands... Oh and FYI which means for your information if you are too stupid to comprehend that, my name is not

bitch,wench or any other rude names you can think of to call me since they all refer to you. My name is Kagome ok? come on say it with me Ka-

go-me. Get it. Got it. Good. Oh and by the way Naraku also said that he wanted to put some use to that wide set pussy of yours since you sleep

with everyone including your enemies. You are such a mother fucking slutty whore! Oh no im sorry let me change that. You are such a NARAKU

fucking slutty whore!" Kagome said and when she finished Kikyo's sickly pale skin had become bright red with anger. Kagome just walked past

her and decided to go for a walk in the forest to clear her thoughts. Little did she know Kikyo was silently following her and masking her aura so

she couldn't sense her...

_Kikyo's POV Who would have thought i would give her her own point of veiw? Not me thats for sure._

'This bitch has gone way to far. She will get what she deserves! How did she know i was sleeping with Naraku? Does Inuyasha know? Even if

Inuyasha did know he would just forgive me anyway he loves me too much to let his love for me just disappear.' Kikyo thought to herself.Finally

her chance came when Kagome sat down on a log in front of a stream with some kind of device in her hand. Kikyo silently got as close to her as

she could without Kagome knowing she was behind her. She then began to chant in an ancient miko language that very few knew of. She then

heard a scream and knew the spell was complete. She stood from her sitting position and walked out into the path to see what was happening.

Now with that wench out of the way, she and Inuyasha could be together forever...

_Kagomes POV_

What is this? This searing pain i'm feeling. It burns really badly i can clearly hear me screaming out in agony but yet it doesn't seem like my

voice. This pain, it feels as if i'm being torn apart by a battle of miko and demon energy fighting for control of my body." Somebody HELP ME!" I

scream out hoping that someone would hear me and come and rescue me from this searing pain i am having the displeasure of going

through."No one can hear you but me, Bitch." Someone said behind me with a sickly sweet voice. Wait a minute i know that voice, I hate that

voice! Only one word came to my mind as i fought to keep the pain and anger under control. KIKYO. " I have waited all this time and finally you will

be outcasted by your own friends and when they ask where you went i will tell them you jumped down in to your little well and said you were never

coming back. Then Inuyasha will take me as his mate and we will never have to see your ugly face again! Muahahahahaha" She said to me.That

laugh is so old.I felt her kick me as she added on to the pain. I howled out in pain. Wait why would i howl out in pain? Wouldn't i howl out in pain

wouldn't i just scream? unless... The whore turned me into a demon! And not just and demon a full-blooded inu-youkai demon. It was odd when

i realized this the searing pain completely stopped except for Kikyo kicking me in my back.I was about to turn around and bite her leg when she

completely stopped. I heard a loud crack and then something that sounded like a dead body being dropped on the ground. I saw a glimpse of

silver hanging over me and immediately knew who it was.My Hero. My Sesshomaru. I immediately became aroused. O kami! I hope that he can't

smell it...

_Sesshomaru's POV_

I smelled it. Her arousal. It didn't help that i was already aroused by the sight of her. Apparently from what i saw Kagome was wriggling in pain

as i watched her change from a beautiful human into a sexy inu-demoness. "You are Kagome are you not?" I asked the question just to be sure.

As i asked i felt her tense up and her arousal began to grow heavier.I watched as her head moved slowly up and down. " Good cause i have

been looking for you my little butterfly." I said with a silky sultry voice. Her arousal once more thickened and now coated the air.She turned

around and looked at my face and then began to travel downwards until she got to his waistline.Her eyes bulged out and then she looked down

with a blush staining her cheeks. "You see what you do to me woman? I don't know why this Sesshomaru is being so nice to you but i am allowing you to come to

my castle if you so desire.All of your little friends can come as well EXCEPT Inuyasha.I will be in the forest following you tomorrow which gives

you a day to ask your friends and think this over. When you are ready come deep into the forest and this Sesshomaru will be waiting there for you." I said calmly

and began to walk away. "Wait! do you umm, want me to umm... well help you with that?" She said pointing to my crotch." I will save you, my

little butterfly for later..." i said as i came towards her and kissed her passionately on the lips and then disappeared into the night. I thought about

Kikyo and instantly my pants loosened 'who knew she could be so slutty? Jaken even slept with her! Imagine what would happen if Inuyasha

found out? Oh well, she is dead anyway.' I thought to my self as i reached my camp with my two followers to see one covered in flowers and the

other one giggling."LORD SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" Rin said as she attached herself to my leg."Rin missed daddy lots!" My officially adopted

daughter said proudly.I bent down to her level and kissed her nose."And daddy missed his daughter lots too!" I said to her with actual emotion in

my voice."But now it is time for bed, have you eaten yet?" Rin shook her head no."I will be right back." I said and walked back into the forest. A

few minutes later i came back with a wild pig on my shoulder. I threw it to jaken and sat down by the fire."Fix Rin something to eat." I said as i

beckoned Rin to sit in my lap.She happily agreed and sat down and stared into the fire like i was."Daddy, why does fire calm you so much?" She

asked me innocently."Truthfully i don't know.There is just something about watching the different colors roar to life with excitement. Watching

colors move from side to side and watching the endless smoke rise into the never ending sky. Something like that appeals to me." I said and

rested my chin on her head.We sat there and looked at the fire watching it reflect off plants and such for a few more minutes before Jaken called

Rin for dinner.I then turned to watch the stars in the sky twinkle with life and there joyful bright lights. I then turned to the moon. It was full moon

tonight which meant i only had five moons to make Kagome mine. I stared at the moon in its majestic beauty that not even I can surpass. It glows

with radience. It reminds me of my mother and even though I respect him, my father is still a bastard for leaving my mother. I shall not remember

that day for it already has passed and is only a mere memory.I sat comfortably up against a tree and waited until everyone was asleep and only

then did i go into a peaceful sleep about my soon-to-be mate and pups running around the castle...

_Kagome's POV_

As i watch my friends conversate i wonder if Sesshomaru meant what he said about following us.I mean it doesn't sound like something Sesshy

would do. There I go calling him Sesshy again. I can't believe he killed Kikyo though! That was so cool.I am now back at camp after being

attacked by my friends and then giving a thorough explanation of what happened to me. Luckily Inuyasha wasn't there at camp. "Lady Kagome, is there

something that troubles you?" Miroku asked me. "Well, yes and no.You see i told you guys about the Sesshomaru saving me part and the demon

part and the Kikyo dying part, but there was one tinsy winsy part i left out." I said while twirling my thumbs nevously. " Do tell us please, I wish to

know what troubles my sister so" Sango said with worry in her eyes"Ok. After Sesshomaru saved me, he asked me a question that involves

you." I paused to make sure they were getting this.When i saw Miroku nod his head i continued. "He said that if we so desire, we could go and

live with him instead of traveling with hot-headed Inuyasha.Of course Inuyasha would not be able to come but he said all of you can come if you

want." I looked up from the fire to see a grin on Miroku's face. "I will gladly come, for there are sure to be beautiful maidens who need a strong

hand to help them." I saw Sango get a sad look on her face. Miroku must have noticed as well because he quickly added "But none as beautiful

as you my dear Sango you are the only one for me." I saw Sango blush deep red at his comment towards her. I could tell Miroku would be getting

some soon for i could smell both were aroused." Would you two get a room please! did you forget i have a heightened sense of smell? I can

clearly smell both of your arousals." I said disgustingly then added " So are you guys coming or not?" I said as i got ready for bed. "Yes we shall

all get away from that two-timing bastard." They said in unison. I smiled then laid down in my sleeping bag, pulling Shippo close to me who had

been asleep this whole time and whispered in his ear. "I hope we can be even happier in our new lives." I then fell into a peaceful sleep filled with

visions of Sesshomaru...

_A/N- I just want to thank my readers from lover's dream and hope to continue that story soon. I had a MAJOR case of writer's block and could not think of anything but this story outline so i created it for my readers who thought my other story was way too OCC. So i hope you enjoyed and i hope to continue this story soon R&R ! Ja Ne! Angel _

_P.S: I need at least 8 reviews to post the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II - Living with a demon**_

**_A/N - Welcome back! I'm back with another chapter of Sesshomaru is in love. I also have an eighteen page story called Kagome is in love and a ten page story called Mentally in love that i hope to publish on here soon. Have fun reading this chapter! Ja Ne! Angel Don't forget to R&R!_**

_**Sesshy's POV**_

I awoke to the sounds of the birds chirping. I hate that sound. They ruin the peaceful silence of slumber. Today i was to follow my butterfly's

group. I wondered if she would like it if i just so happened ot pop up out of nowhere. I wonder what she will say this evening. I have never felt this

feeling before since mother died. I think i know the name of this feeling. I believe it is called excitement. What a stupid emotion. But after legally

adopting i see know why humans find emotions... well comforting. Since i adopted Rin i have only shown my emotions to her, she seems to

smile a lot more when i do that. I love Kagome's smile as well. Maybe i should so my emotions to her as well? I think I should think about that.

"Rin honey time to wake up." I said while flicking her adorable nose. She innocently scratched her nose and swatted my hand away. "Five more

minutes dad" she moaned. "Okay honey." I said then walked over to Jaken. "Wake up" I said as i kicked him into a tree. " I will be back by

sunset i want you to take Ah-Un and go to my castle wait for me there. If Rin gets hungry, stop and cook some more of the meat for her." I said

and then walked away. I sniffed for Kagome's new scent and headed towards it. She used to smell like spring flowers but since she became a

demon she now smells like strawberries and vanilla. She seems to have just woken and my half-wit brother was yelling at her. Why must he

always interfer, grrrr i will be the cause of his death and no one will stop me...

_**Kagome's POV**_

I awoke rather wierdly. I was pulled by my hair out of my sleeping bag by none other than Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku looked about ready to kill

Inuyasha. "Who the Fuck are you? Your not kagome, Kagome was ugly and smelled funny. You are pretty and smell really good. Who are you! I

swear if you killed her and brain washed everyone else i will kill you painfully slow." Inuyasha said. Does he ever stop to think before he acts? I

am still wondering about that.I pulled his hand off my hair and gave him proof that i was Kagome. "Do you need proof? Well here you go. Sit,

sit, sit, sit! Thats for waking me up. SIT SIT SIT SIT thats for pulling me up by my hair, and SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT thats for your little bitch of a slut

turning me into a demon! Is that enough proof or do you need more!" I yelled at him losing my control. After about fifteen minutes Inuyasha got

up and began to yell at me for sitting him when he didn't do anything. He didn't do anything! He woke me up AND he pulled me by my fucking

hair and he didn't do anything! "AUGH! I'm going for a walk!" I said. "does anyone want to join me?" I said to them. Sango, Miroku, Shippo,

and Kilala all followed. "Your gonna get lost and be screaming for me to help you so why should I come when i can wait until you scream for

help?" Inuyasha said smugly. "SIT!" I yelled then went into the forest. We found a clearing deep in the forest and sat down. "Sesshomaru come out I know you

were following us we are ready." I said towards his aura. Sesshomaru walked in with all his sexy glory. I was staring again I could tell but I couldn't

help it he is soo sexy! "Kagome, stop staring and follow. I already know i'm sexy and you staring isn't telling me any different." Sesshomaru said

with a smirk. Why do both brothers have to have an ego as big as the moon? It is so annoying but i can deal with Sesshy's. I ran to catch up with

them and we all figured out how we were going to get to his castle. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were going to ride kilala and after Sesshy

showed me how to do it, we both rode on our demonic clouds. We passed by our camp and i decided to have fun. I flew down there and floated

in front of Inuyasha who was sleeping in a tree. I took out my make up and fixed Inuyasha up pretty. I didn't have to worry about him wiping it off

anytime soon because he could care less about his appearance. I then flew back to the group and we all flew down to see my handywork. We

then headed to Sesshy's castle laughing about it the whole way, well everyone was laughing except sesshy. We arrived at his castle about 2

hours later since we had set up camp on the border of the western lands. We walked into the huge castle and were at awe at the things we saw.

He had a servant show everyone but me to their rooms. " Um where do I sleep?" I asked innocently expecting him to say something like outside

or in the shed. "Follow me." He said with that sultry voice that makes me weak in the knees. I followed him till we got to a room with a Black door

and the one next to it had a cream colored door. "The cream colored door is my room and this will be your room. after you get settled come see

me in my study i will be waiting. My study is the big wooden doors down the hall." He said then began walking away. I walked in the room and

almost fainted. The room was HUGE! and most importantly it was one of my favorite colors. Black is one of my two favorite colors it truly makes me

wonder how he knew. I looked around for a closet and when I found it there were so many kimonos! I searched for the perfect one and found a nice black kimono with hot pink puppies on the bottom and a hot pink obi. I then walked

down to his study and knocked on his door. I heard him say enter and i walked in the door to see him staring. "Sesshomaru , stop staring and

follow. I already know i'm sexy and you staring isn't telling me any different." I said trying to imitate his voice. "You look ok." He said as if he didn't

care and went back to his work. "OK! I look fine as hell and you know it!" I yelled at him. " Do you even know how you look since the

transformation?" He said looking back up at me. Actually I didn't. I never looked in my mirror after the transformation. He pointed to a large mirror

on the side of the study and i walked over and was amazed at what i saw. I had grown at least five inches and had very nice curves. I had a big

bust, slim waist, and wide hips. I looked at my face to see that i had full pink lips and my complexion had gone from pale to a slightly golden tan.

My hair had grown from my shoulders to my butt and it went from midnight blue to straight black with pink highlights. My eyes had turned to mocha

brown and I had long slim legs. All in all I looked hot! " Damn!" I said out loud as i looked at myself from different veiws. I felt someone grab me

by my waist and looked to see Sesshy resting is head on my shoulder. " I thought the same thing when i first saw you after you changed but that skirt

you wore left nothing to the immagination. When your legs grew it got even shorter and i'm glad you took it off or i would have had to ravish you

as soon as we got here.I blushed at his comment. He was so different from the boys i used to date. All the other boys would say that it fit perfectly

and just stare at my ass all day. But Sesshy told me the truth, he is such a gentleman. " Sesshomaru I was wondering, why did you kiss me

yesterday, I mean its not like i didn't like it i mean i loved it but i'm not trying to sound desperate but... I'm gonna shut up now." I said as i realized i

with the way i was talking i was going to reveal my secret and that would not be good. Maybe it would though, maybe Sesshy like me... nah that

could never happen. "I find you how do you say it,...wierdly intruging." He said. My heart skipped a beat as it fluttered around my body. "So you

mean you... um like me?" I said as i sucked in a breath and held it there waiting for his answer. "I suppose you could say that." He said while

licking my ear. I shivered and leaned into his embrace. I felt his arousal on my back and turned around and began stroking it. He let out a low

growl and his eyes started to turn red. His hand went down and began playing with my mound after slicing through my panties. I also began to

see red. Both of our eyes were red now. He grabbed my wrist and threw me on the desk after he threw everything off in one good sweep. I

growled in arousal as did he. He then shredded his and my clothes off with his claws. I looked at his member and licked my lips hunglrily. I roughly

grabbed him by his sholders and pulled him to me and placed his member in me. It broke my virginal barrier and i howled out in pleasure. I saw

Sesshy fighting for control and then made him look into my red eyes. " Don't fight it, i like it rough." I said in a sultry voice. After i said that he

began to ram into me with such a pleasureable force i was screaming in pleasure every time. He hit my spot and i tried to wait for him to come

so we could come together but he kept hitting that spot and i came with such a force i shouted his name to the heavens. He came right after me

and bit into my neck and drew blood. I then looked up at him to see his normal sexy golden eyes returning glossed over with lust. He carried me

to the couch on the other side of his study and we laid there and fell asleep in each other's arms. I awoke to the sound of someone calling for his

mommy. I jumped up and immediately missed the warmth that was Sesshomaru. I turned and looked at his peaceful face. For a bad guy he

certainly didn't look the part when he was asleep. I then put one of the covers he had in his study around my nude body since he shredded my

clothes and ran to my room and changed into a light blue kimono with a light pink crane on it with a light blue obi and went in search of my son. I

found him sitting in the garden crying. "Why are you crying Shippo?" I asked him. "MOMMY!" he said and then jumped in my arms."You smell

different, you smell like Sesshomaru, mommy why do you smell like him?" he asked innocently. " I will tell everyone at dinner when the time is

right. I said and carried him into his room and put him to sleep by singing him a song. I then went into Sesshy's room and found him a black

hakama and top with a silver dog on the back of the top and a silver obi and took it to his study. I went in to find him staring at the ceiling. "Why

are you staring at the ceiling Sesshy?" I said. Oops I wasn't supposed to call him that now he is going to kill me. " I can't go anywhere without my

clothes so i must wait until someone brings them for me koi." He said sitting up and staring at my figure and licking his lips. " I brought you some

clothes that i thought would suit you." I then handed him the clothes and watched him get dressed. " Come" he said and walked out of his study

as i followed him into his room. He lead me to another door and opened the door to reveal a huge hot spring. " This is our private hot spring. I

have made it to where no one can open the door to these but us. It is also connected to your room. Only certain people are allowed through the

doors to our rooms because i have put a spell on the doors so that they would get burned if the tried to open the door." He explained to me and i

nodded to show that i understood. We then began to undress and stepped into the springs. Then he washed my hair and i washed his. I was so

jealous and I guessed it showed on my face because he turned around suddenly and said " What troubles you? You have me so why do you look

jealous? Do you want Inuyasha back or someone else." he said it with such a cold voice as if he expected me to say I wanted Inuyasha rather

than him." I'm jealous because your hair is shiny and more glossier than mine, it is suppose to be the woman that has the better hair not the

man!" I said in jealousy. He smirked at me and then we continued to wash each other. After a bath... and a few 'other things' we got dressed for

dinner. I walked back into my room and began brushing my tangled hair. How is it that his hair stays so tangle free and shiny even after a bath?

Inuyasha's certainly never did that. Speaking of the devil he was headed this way now i could smell him coming towards us quickly. I walked to

the door that connected me and Sesshy's rooms together and opened it to see him glaring at the window. " I can handle this by myself." I said

and walked out the door to the front of the palace. I only had to wait about five minutes before i could see a red dot headed towards me.As soon

as he got here he had the nerve to think we were in trouble. " Well well well wench looks like you need me to save you from my bastard brother.

Well i am gonna do it but only if you become my mate since you love me so much. " WTF! After all the times i saw him with Kikyo, he still

thinks i'm in love with him! Is Inuyasha really that much of a baka? He really makes me wonder if he is Sesshomaru's brother. I mean they look

nothing alike except the golden eyes and silver hair and even those are different. Inuyasha has amber sort of gold eye color while Sesshy has a

molten gold looking color to his. Inuyasha has unruly tangled dull silver hair while Sesshy has shiny, glossy, silky bright silver hair that is long and

flowing all the way to his sexy tight ass. I looked to Sess and he nodded showing his approval. "What now you need my brother's permission to

talk wench? I can save you from that but only if you become my mate." He said with a smirk on his face. AS IF! "Inuyasha I don't need saving and

I would rather stay here than with you. Besides even if I did leave with you I don't think my MATE would like it very much." When I finished

Inuyasha had this disgusted look on his face. "Don't tell me you mated with KOUGA!" He said. BAKA! Did it ever occur to him that if i mated

Kouga that I would be living with him? Inuyasha is such an airhead! In a very slow voice I explained it to him. " Ok i'm living here with Sesshomaru

because you were being an asshole and I don't love you anymore. And did it ever occur to you that if I did mate with Kouga I'm so jealous of her!

She gets all of the hot guys and who am I stuck with? Phillip Frazier! insert growl well Phillip is still kinda cute i don't like him as much as I use

to he has gotten a lot more annoying then he was in camp. that I would be living with him instead of Sesshomaru? I am mated to Sesshomaru

now. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I finish really slowly. "You don't have to talk so slow i'm not stupid ya know." He said with his head turned to the

side. I tilted my head to the side and whispered loud enough for Inuyasha to hear "he could have fooled me." that was soo funny! I'm srry I have

had a whole gallon of Ice cream and I guess its just setting in. "HEY I HEARD THAT! IF YOUR GONNA WHISPER MAKE IT SO THAT I

CAN'T HEAR DUMMY!" he yelled then what was expected about five minutes ago happened now. "Now lets go so we can mate before sun

down... WHAT! I am not an asshole! And you could mate wolf boy and still live here! yes I understand! What I don't understand is.. WHY THE

FUCK DID YOU MATE SESSHOMARU INSTEAD OF ME!" He yelled finally getting what i said like 10 minutes ago. And he's not slow? righttttt.

I truly believe they aren't related now.

_**A/n- Well it took me about 4 days to write this chapter since i have frequent writer's block, I hope to have a new chapter up in a week or 2! See ya! Ja Ne Angel **_

_**P.S - I need at least 14 reviews for the new chapter! **_


End file.
